


Afternoon Delight

by mahbecks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: "Ignis had never even considered letting someone eat him out. He couldn't imagine that it would feel good enough to overcome the logical hurdle of someone's tongue being in his ass, which to him was not a sexy idea at all.Gladio, meanwhile, just wants to rim Ignis until his legs are shaking and he's moaning into the pillow. He loves the idea of taking him apart like that and he'll work for it, damnit.Turns out, Gladio had the right idea this time."- A fill for the FFXV Kinkmeme!





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on the Kinkmeme, thought it had my name written all over it. Hope I got it right! :) 
> 
> Otherwise, this is what it says on the tin - PWP, Rimming, Gladnis, Sexy Fun Times
> 
> (also, I suck at titles, I am so, so, so sorry)

“Hey, Iggy.”

“Yes?”  

A hand entered Ignis’ field of vision, gently pushing the book in his hands out of the way. He looked up, slightly annoyed, to find Gladio’s face startlingly close to his own. He blinked, curious at the excited gleam in his lover’s eyes.

“I wanna try something.”

Ignis lifted an eyebrow. “You want to try something.”

Gladio’s eyes flicked down, taking in Ignis’ bare chest and the long, lean lines of his legs, not quite hidden by his cotton pajama pants. Ignis’ breath hitched, fingers tightening on the novel in his hand, but then Gladio’s gaze returned his face.

“Yeah,” he said. “Something.”

Ignis set his reading material aside. “You’ll have to be more specific than that,” he said, folding his hands neatly across his waist.

Gladio grinned. “I wanna eat you out.”

Revulsion was Ignis’ initial reaction - it was a visceral, strong rejection of the idea, an adamant refusal. It was disgusting, the idea of someone sticking their tongue in his ass. Nor could he possibly imagine how such a thing was supposed to feel good.

And Gladio _wanted_ to do this to him?

That gave him pause. Gladio _wanted_ to do this to him - the thought of it aroused him, most likely, and he certainly thought Ignis would enjoy it. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have offered.

“Hey.”

Ignis blinked.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t wanna,” Gladio continued, putting a hand out and squeezing Ignis’ palms, still linked together on his stomach. “It was just an idea.”

“No, Gladio, it’s not - I -” Lost for words, Ignis snapped his mouth shut, pursing his lips as he gathered his thoughts. “You _want_ to do this?”

“Hell yeah,” Gladio said, grinning.

“But it’s so… “

“Hot?”

“Unclean,” Ignis said, shaking his head. “Dirty. And I can’t imagine such a thing would feel anything other than… decidedly unpleasant.”

Gladio winked, and Ignis’ stomach tightened a bit despite his hesitance. “Don’t knock it til you try it, Iggy,” he said.

“You’ve done it?"

“Yeah, couple times.”

“Were you… on the giving end, or the receiving?”

“Both.”

“And you want to do it again. With me.”

“Hell yeah.”

Gladio’s thumb was rubbing little circles against the back of Ignis’ hand now. It was meant to be soothing, comforting - and it was working. Ignis found himself mulling the idea over in his mind, trying to envision a scenario in which he allowed Gladio to… do that to him. He was no prude, and he was always up for trying new things in the bedroom. If this was something Gladio truly wanted to do, then they should attempt it, yes?

But this wasn’t just a matter of introducing a little leather into their routine. This wasn’t a blindfold, or a toy, or a fancy little outfit intended to make one of them weak in the knees.

This was a question of basic hygiene, and as much as Ignis wanted to allow Gladio to fulfill his wants, he was getting a little caught up in the details.

“Look, you don’t have to answer me right away,” Gladio said, correctly interpreting Ignis’ silence for what it was. He fixed Ignis with a warm smile, turning over onto his back and pulling the sheet up over his torso. “Think on it a little, yeah? And if you decide that, yeah, you wanna give it a go… just lemme know.”

His eyes were slipping closed, already beginning to fall into a doze, and so he couldn’t see Ignis’ slow nod of affirmation.

Yes, he would think about it. It was a simple enough request.

But not tonight. It was already almost midnight, and he needed to get up early tomorrow. He filed away Gladio’s suggestion, saving it for a later date when he could think on it some more - preferably while undisturbed.

Extricating his hands from Gladio’s grasp, Ignis reached out and turned out the bedside lamp before joining Gladio under the sheets.

He was asleep within minutes.

* * * * *

_“I wanna eat you out.”_

_Gladio knelt on the bed, crawling up between Ignis’ parted legs and burying his face between Ignis’ thighs. His tongue was skilled as it laved over first a cock, and then Ignis’ balls, and then slipped father still, down the strip of sensitive skin that led back to his hole._

_Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat when Gladio pushed his hips up._

_“I wanna make you feel good,” Gladio continued, darting his tongue out and flicking it over that same, sensitive skin, and Ignis moaned, clapping a hand over his mouth to cover the sound._

_“Gladio-” he pleaded, the words in his mouth dying when Gladio pressed his tongue more firmly against his entrance, the tip of it just barely easing past-_

“Iggy.”

Ignis blinked and looked up to find Gladio standing over him, sweat pouring down his face. “Yes?” he asked. His voice sounded faint to his ears, and he cleared his throat, irritated.

“We just finished,” Gladio replied, waving a hand back towards Noctis, who was lying on an exercise mat on the other side of the gym. “Wanna go a round? You and me?”

Ignis didn’t think a spar wise, considering how hard his cock was right now. He made an excuse, something about needing to get Noctis to his next appointment, and Gladio shrugged, heading off in the direction of the locker rooms.

 _Embarrassing,_ Ignis thought, crossing one leg over the other and wishing his erection to go away. It was his own fault, of course, recalling the unexpectedly delightful dream he’d had the night before while in broad daylight - and in public, no less, his charge no less than a hundred feet away from him. _Positively indecent._

But he hadn’t been able to stop the images once they’d started, not nearly as revolted as he thought he would have been at the notion, especially not when he was able to recall them with such _vivid_ clarity, each sound and look and touch _just_ as it was -

“Specs.”

Again, Ignis was drawn from his musings, this time by Noctis’ faint voice.

“Everything hurts and I’m dying.”

Ignis sighed, rising to his feet. Using his briefcase to cover his trousers, he attempted to adjust himself so that his… predicament was a little less visible as he walked over to where the prince lay on the mat, arms and legs thrown out wide.

“You’ll be fine,” he said curtly, nudging Noctis’ shoe with his foot. “Now, come along - get up.”

“No concern for my welfare,” Noctis whined. But he pushed himself up into a seated position just the same, and from there, to his feet. He shot Ignis an aggrieved look as he pushed sweaty bangs out of his face. “I could’ve been seriously injured, you know.”

“Yes, because Gladio has wounded you _so_ many times in the past.”

“You’re mean today. What happened?”

Slightly mollified, Ignis softened his voice a little when he said, “It’s nothing, Noct.”

“You sure?”

“Quite.”

“‘Kay.”

A strange, autotuned voice filled the air then, and Noctis hurriedly pulled his phone from his pocket, bringing it up his ear. “Yeah?”

Ignis waited patiently for him to finish up the phone call, shifting from one foot to another. He was grateful for the reprieve, for it allowed him a chance to get a hold on himself. By the time Noctis pulled the phone away from his ear, Ignis had even managed to lower the briefcase, the situation in his trousers nearly resolved.

“That was Cor - meeting’s canceled,” he said, smiling. “Minister of Finance got sick last night - food poisoning, or something like that.”

“There’s no need to gloat,” Ignis reminded him, though he too was fighting back a smirk. The appointment with Giandolus had been their last of the day, and with it canceled… well, it left him free for the rest of the night. Free to do whatever it was that he wished.

He thought he knew just how to spend such an evening.

“I’m gonna call Prompto, see if he wants to hit up an arcade,” Noctis said.

Ignis nodded, pulling out his own phone as the prince dialed up his friend, navigating to his text messages.

**4:43 p.m. < Ignis > Yes. **

**4:44 p.m. < Gladio > Come again?**

**4:45 p.m. < Ignis > Your request last night. Yes. **

**4:45 p.m. < Gladio > Yeah???**

**4:45 p.m. < Gladio > You free now? **

**4:46 p.m. < Ignis > Give me half an hour. Then I’m yours.**

**4:46 p.m. < Gladio > Fuck yeah.**

“Hey, Specs?”

Ignis looked up, phone tucked neatly back into his pocket. “Yes, Noctis?”

“Can you drive me over to Prompto’s? We’re gonna walk from his house.”

Ignis looked down at his watch. He had just enough time to make it there and back, he figured, if the traffic was light.

He nodded, briskly walking towards the door. “Let’s go.”

* * * * *

Somewhere, out there in the ether, a god smiled upon Ignis.

There was almost no traffic as he drove Noctis to Prompto’s house, and even less on the return trip. He had time to spare, and he set off for his apartment at a brisk jaunt, speeding up a little despite himself.

He _wanted_ this. He had no idea why, but by the Six, he _did._

Gladio was waiting for him in the living room, already shirtless, hair still wet from the shower. He jumped to his feet as soon as Ignis made it over the threshold, crossing the room in three long strides and pulling Ignis into a kiss.

Ignis’ briefcase fell to the floor with a clatter, and while he normally would have minded, Gladio’s tongue was prying his lips open and working its way into his mouth, and his hands were pushing at Ignis’ jacket, and gods, but he just couldn’t be bothered to think of something as irrelevant as a _briefcase_ right now.

“Fuck,” Gladio breathed, nipping at his lip. “What took you so long?”

“I’m early,” Ignis huffed, pushing the other back long enough to undo his vest. It joined the jacket on a nearby table, and then his hands were back on Gladio’s torso, running down strong muscles and heated skin.

“Not early enough,” Gladio shot back, grabbing Ignis by the shirt and pulling him backwards toward the bedroom. “I nearly started without you.”

Ignis scoffed. “As if you could do it without me.”

Gladio had reached the bed now and sat down, pulling Ignis down into his lap. “‘Course not,” he said. He thrust his hips up then, allowing Ignis to feel the hard erection he was already sporting. “But I coulda started _something._ ”

Ignis grabbed Gladio by the shoulders, holding him still and grinding down against him, his own hardening cock catching nicely on Gladio’s as their mouths came together again.

Gladio groaned, fingers catching in Ignis’ belt loops. “You’re still dressed,” he said mournfully.

“Allow me to rectify that,” Ignis murmured, loosening his grip on Gladio’s shoulders to begin the process of unbuttoning his shirt. Gladio moved his hands to Ignis’ hips, gripping him hard, breaking the kiss to nuzzle at Ignis’ neck, licking, nipping, and sucking in equal measure, though he was careful to never leave any dark marks. It was maddeningly distracting, and Ignis squirmed in Gladio’s lap, half-away and half-into the tickling sensation.

The shirt soon fell from his shoulders, and Gladio flipped them, pushing Ignis down into the mattress as he started working on his belt and trousers while Ignis kicked off his shoes and socks.

His cock was barely free from his underwear before Gladio was swallowing him down, and Ignis groaned, unable to resist bucking up into that hot, wet heat. Gladio didn’t bother holding him back, letting Ignis fuck his face a few times before pulling back, circling the head of Ignis’ cock with his tongue.

Ignis threw his head back, one hand clenching in the sheets as Gladio brought a hand up, using it to work the parts of Ignis’ cock that his mouth couldn’t reach. A noise that otherwise would’ve been altogether embarrassing left his lips, and he turned, burying his face into the blankets that lay rumpled to the side.

Gladio murmured something, reaching up to turn his face upwards again. “I wanna hear you,” he said, louder this time. He gave Ignis a few more lazy strokes, watching his face as Ignis’ breathing picked up, as a red flush spread across his chest.

He waited until Ignis was writhing beneath him, cock leaking copious amounts of precome onto his stomach, before he hoisted Ignis’ legs onto his shoulders, using one hand to spread his asscheeks apart.

Despite himself, Ignis tensed.

Gladio caught the tremor that went through him, and looked up, eyes hazy with lust but still as thoughtful as always. “You okay?” he asked.

Ignis hesitated only a moment before he nodded, forcing away what final reservations he had. He ignored the little, insistent voice buzzing in his ear, telling him it was wrong, and gross, and disgusting, trying instead to focus on the open love and adoration in Gladio’s eyes, in the little movements of his fingers on Ignis’ thighs, on each murmured, “I’m gonna make you feel good”, each little “Gods, Ignis”. It was working, he thought, and his eyes slipped closed, his body relaxing into the sheets, and-

A wordless cry left his lips when Gladio ducked in, pressing his tongue deep into the cleft of Ignis’ ass. It was warm, and insistent, and _wet,_ by the gods, and it should’ve felt slimy or disgusting.

It was neither.

Gladio lapped at him enthusiastically, sometimes using the flat of his tongue for broad strokes, and others using just the tip, teasing circles around his hole. Within minutes, Ignis was quivering, his thighs literally shaking, ankles like a vice around Gladio’s back, unable to contain the noises pouring from his throat. Not that that seemed to bother Gladio, of course - if anything that only seemed to spur him on, his own noises of enjoyment scarcely less pleased than Ignis’.

He shouldn’t like this so much. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did.

And yet his cock had no qualms about his mind’s hesitance, hard and aching against his stomach. Ignis normally would have reached a hand down, would have taken himself in hand and chased down his orgasm.

 _Would_ have.

As it was, he was utterly incapable of movement, and when Gladio pressed the tip of his tongue even more firmly against his hole, just passing past that tight ring of muscle, Ignis keened, gasping for breath.

“Gladio-” he breathed. “Please, I-”

Gods, but it was delicious, heady pleasure spiking through him, and _gods,_ he was going to come just from this, no other form of stimulation necessary. He tried to alert Gladio, weakly waving a hand, but Gladio ignored him.

Instead, he pressed his face forward, tongue slipping even farther into Ignis, and _moaned,_ and Ignis shattered, coming hard all over his stomach. He gasped through it, still shaking even after the orgasm had ripped through him, leaving his muscles limp and boneless.

It took him several tries to open his eyes. When he finally managed it, the first thing he saw was Gladio grinning up at him from the foot of the bed.

“You liked it,” he accused.

Ignis huffed out a breath. “Yes. And?”

“You _liked_ it.” Gladio stood, walking across the room and grabbing a few tissues. He returned to Ignis’ side, wiping the come off his stomach and then more off his hand. Ignis frowned at that, at how he’d not even noticed the other getting himself off. Had he been that distracted? That… entranced?

Gladio put a hand on his thigh, a ghost of pleasure shooting up his spine, and Ignis flushed.

_Yes._

_He had been utterly distracted, completely captivated. Wrecked, Gladio would say._

He looked up to find Gladio spitting into a cup, throwing it and the contents into a trashcan before joining Ignis on the bed.

“Mouthwash,” he said, at Ignis’ questioning look. “Thought you’d prefer it that way.”

Ignis couldn’t help it - he laughed.

Now it was Gladio’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and Ignis leaned in and kissed him, soft, letting one of his hands frame the other’s cheek.

“Yes,” he said. “I would prefer it that way.”

The flavor of mint invaded his mouth as he kissed Gladio again, and he sighed happily, snuggling down into Gladio’s warmth.

Gladio threw an arm over him. “Had a feeling you’d like that, you know.”

“Oh?” Ignis looked up, allowing it when Gladio removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand. “And how did you come to this hypothesis?”

Gladio shrugged, grinning. “Just a hunch,” he said. He ducked in, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ temple. “And, hey, lookit that - I was right.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, though he feared it was ruined by the smile still pulling at his lips. “You were right,” he agreed.

“I am, occasionally.”

“Occasionally.”

Gladio ran a hand up his side, settling on Ignis’ ribcage, fingers drumming a slow rhythm against his skin. “So, uh… you liked it. That mean we can do it again?”

Ignis snorted, pressing one last kiss to Gladio’s lips.  

“Yes, Gladio. We can do it again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
